


Maybe More

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Consent, Developing Relationship, F/M, Minor Spoilers, No Sex, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: He knew exactly what he'd rather think about. And do.





	Maybe More

Aunt May slipped on her second earring, took one last look in the mirror by the door, then beamed at Peter and MJ. Peter couldn't help thinking she could have dialed down her enthusiasm just a tiny bit for his sake, but she was so caught up in "Peter has a girlfriend!" that he hadn't been able to persuade her to yet.

"Ok, you two, I'm leaving. And I probably won't be back for a few hours," she added as she looked pointedly at the very respectable six inches between them on the couch. "Have fun!"

The last was said with a wave and a wink as she waltzed out of the apartment and Peter had to carefully avoid looking at MJ as the door clicked shut behind her. Could May have been any more obvious?

MJ didn't seem to mind May's innuendo, though, and she poked him in the shoulder -- hard, very, very hard -- to get his attention.

"Ow," he complained, rubbing at his arm. 

"Oh please," she said, making a face at him. "You're superpowered. I bet that didn't even hurt."

"How would you know?"

She shrugged. "I don't. But you were doing that weird staring thing so I had to do something to shake you out of it."

"So you decided poking me to death was a good idea?"

"It was one small poke," she countered as she shifted on the couch to get more comfortable. "So... is your aunt going out with that Happy guy again?"

"I don't know," he said, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. "The whole thing is just so… Ugh. I don't even want to think about it."

"Well, what would you rather think about?" she asked.

Good question. He knew exactly what he'd rather think about. And do. But he wondered if MJ would agree. Opening one eye, he was happily surprised to find that MJ had shifted so that she was kneeling on the couch next to him now, her face mere inches from his.

"Honestly?" he asked, opening the other eye.

She nodded.

He sat up and slid a hand into her hair, pulling her ever so slightly closer. "I'd rather think about kissing you."

She smiled. "Why stop at thinking about it?"

Why indeed? With a grin, he pulled her even closer until their noses were touching. Wow, she smelled good. Some sort of earthy, fruity scent that he was pretty sure was her shampoo because MJ wasn't the kind of girl to go for any kind of fancy perfume. Or maybe it was --

Any other thoughts he might have had flew out of his mind as MJ leaned in and their lips touched. All he could do from then on was focus on her - how soft her mouth was, how sold and warm her hands felt on his shoulders, how nice she felt against him. He shifted until she was half lying beneath him on the couch, all the while their lips never parting.

The kiss went on forever, and Peter got lost in it. That is, until he became uncomfortably aware of the hard bulge in his pants and how it was pressing against MJ's hip. She wasn't complaining, though, so, was she into it? Should he take this opportunity to make a move? Was he supposed to? Did he _want_ to?

Breathing hard, he pulled away from MJ and pushed himself up onto his elbows so he wasn't crushing her. 

She frowned. "Peter? Is everything ok?" 

"I really, really like you," he breathed, the words rushing out before he could change his mind.. "Do you, I mean, would you want to, uh… Should we..." 

"Have sex?" MJ asked in that direct way of hers. She didn't even blink, and Peter had to force himself not to look away in embarrassment. 

"Yes?" He winced at how that one simple word had come out, like a question instead of a statement. Stupid, stupid, stupid. But it didn't much matter, because MJ was already answering him. 

"No," she said, shaking her head. 

_Oh, thank God_! Not that he didn't want her, but even though he'd been the one to ask the question, he'd known it wasn't a good idea as soon as he'd said it. Yes, he definitely liked her and maybe someday they'd take that step, but he didn't think either of them was ready for it yet. 

"You're not, like, gonna call me weird or try to convince me to change my mind or anything, are you?" MJ continued. 

"What? _No_. Why would I… No!" 

"Good. Because it’s not that I don't like you or the idea of sex with you," she explained, pushing lightly at his chest until he shifted away from her enough so she could sit up. "I do. I just don't think I'm ready. Is that ok?" 

"Yes!" he said, the exclamation coming out a lot squeakier and higher pitched than he'd intended. He cleared his throat and tried again, this time managing to sound closer to normal. "Yes. It's fine. It's… more than fine. I only asked because it seemed like the logical next step, even though I'm not sure I'm ready. But I thought maybe you'd --" 

She cut him off with a brief kiss. 

"This is why I like you, Parker." 

He stared at her. "Ok, I'm officially confused now." 

She grinned. "Because you asked and you accepted my answer. And you admitted your weren't ready either. Not many boys are willing to admit that." 

Ok, when she put it that way, she made him sound a lot more noble than he really was. Should he mention that to her? He probably should, but she was looking at him with that soft, vulnerable expression that she so rarely showed anyone that he decided maybe it could wait until some other time. 

"So, uh, what do you want to do now?" he asked, clearing his throat one more time. "We could go swing around the city again." 

"Uh-uh! No way!" 

"Or," Peter said, reaching behind her to pull a DVD case from beneath a pillow. "We could watch the original _House on Haunted Hill_ with Vincent Price." 

MJ's eyes lit up. "That. Let's do that." 

He grinned at her. "Just give me a minute to set it up."


End file.
